


Flowers And Lace

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: George tries to seduce Ringo.





	Flowers And Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1968.

Evening approached, after another hard and long day at the studio, but Ringo felt like he was his absolute best.

Maybe it's because, this was his first day back, since storming out of the studio, or maybe it was the way, George welcomed him back.

The drummer sat by in his chair, remembering the many times, George called him, begging him to come back and all the letters, George had sent him. 

One thing, that Ringo has always known is that George has always been fiercely loyal to him, he doesn't think that will ever change.

Even though, it seem that they had slowly difted apart, it didn't seem like that was the truth.

Eariler that day, when Ringo entered the studio for the first time in weeks, the first thing he noticed were the many flowers in the studio that George had for him.

It was totally, unexpected, Ringo was really only expecting a simple, welcome back, not this.

Now, Ringo is lost in his thoughts, wondering if George is in love with him, no way, George may still a crush but he won't act on it, not like he used too.

Ringo tried hard to stop those lingering thoughts about George, they weren't helping.

It was only George and Ringo were in the studio, Ringo was still sitting by his drums, he was waiting for George, who was in the bathroom.

The drummer was a little worried, George had been in the bathroom for quite some time, but decided not to bother George.

Meanwhile, George stood in front of the mirror, red cheeks, wet lips and heart pounding, George looked himself over, feeling very pride of himself.

"I'm really doing this" George said, quietly to himself.

George was dressed in lingerie, he couldn't believe that he convinced him to do this, but after many fail attempts to sleep with Ringo, this was his last idea.

At first, George thought that was going to be utterly stupid, because lingerie isn't for men, George thought he was going to look, utterly stupid.

But George didn't look or feel stupid at all, he felt strangely sexy and a feeling of empowerment came over him.

George loves it, he absolutely loves wearing lingerie and he felt no shame in himself.

Maybe wearing lingerie, was a reflection of a side to George that he tries to keep hidden.

George looked over himself again, running his hands on the satin lingerie, remembering that he brought it, when Ringo had called the studio to let everyone know that he was coming back.

Yes, this wasn't just, something George wanted to try for himself, this was meant for Ringo and his eyes only.

George continued to admire his lingerie, a purple bra and panties, along with fishnet stockings and gather belts.

The purple, when along well with George's dark eyes and hair, speaking of hair, George had allowed his hair to grow out, his hair touching the top of his shoulders.

He also had a facial treatment, he chose to part with his mustache, though he loves having one, it wouldn't look right with what he is doing now.

George had also put make up on, wearing a thick mascara, a light blush and cherry red lipstick.

He honestly felt like a whore, though he knew he wasn't one, it's just the feeling that Ringo has always given him, George just can't help himself.

Sometimes George wonders if Ringo has seen this side too, surely casual flirting and some teasing, has given Ringo the hint, or is Ringo just to bashful to admit it.

Well now was George's chance with the others gone and having this time alone with Ringo, he was going to do, George was going to make that man, his by the end of the night.

Upon leaving the room, George put on his high heels and a full length robe, so that Ringo wouldn't see what he was hiding underneath.

Opening the door and finally, entering the studio, feeling as confident as ever.

"Oh, there you are, thought you won't ever going to come out" said Ringo.

George didn't say anything as he slowly walked up to Ringo, with a big radiant smile on his face, Ringo was worried, he could hear the clunk of George's shoes but it was too loud to be George's regular shoes.

George stopped and just gazed at Ringo, the older man looked down and noticed that George was wearing high heels and upon looking at George, he noticed that the younger man was wearing a robe.

"Uhh... George.. what are you wearing?" Ringo asked.

George noticed the nervous tone in Ringo's voice, and giggled, quietly, he loved when Ringo would play dumb on him, it was adorable.

"Hmm... would you like to find out?" George asked.

Ringo bit his bottom lip, tasting it, looking down at his feet and then finally looking up to meet George's eyes.

"George, your wearing make up" said Ringo.

George looked down and blushed, before Ringo would placed a finger underneath his chin, bringing his head up, to look into his blue eyes.

"Richie, you noticed" said George.

"Of cause I did, so is this what you wanted to show me?" Ringo asked.

"Ringo, I love when you play dumb but you know there's more to your, suprise" said George.

Ringo nervously swallowed, there's more, what else could George want to show him, George was actually starting to make Ringo nervous.

Just then, without warning, George pushed Ringo into a nearby chair, shocked Ringo let out a sudden, gasp and looked up at George with a curious look in his eyes.

"You haven't seen the best of your surprise, yet" said George.

Ringo just sat there, the familiar tone and look in George's eyes, Ringo knew what was coming.

George, without a hint of shame, undid his robe, allowing it to fall to the ground, George just stood there with his bra and panties, not even bothering to cover up.

"Oh... fuck" said Ringo.

The tone of Ringo's voice, George knew that the older man was turned on and he grinned devilish.

"Damn... Georgie, my goodness... you look..." said Ringo.

"All for you, baby" said George.

Ringo didn't even know what to say, he was speechless, utterly speechless, he couldn't believe his eyes, he never thought George would ever do something like this.

Just then, Ringo reached his hand out to George, bringing the younger man closer and onto lap, where George sat with his both of his legs, wrapped around Ringo's backs.

"God... Georgie, look at you" said Ringo.

George was surprised that this was working, Ringo was enjoying this, as he felt the older man's hands get curious as they moved along his fishnets and gently pulling at his gather belts.

"Fuck... this looks so good on you" said Ringo.

George ran his fingers though Ringo's hair, and Ringo looked up at George again.

"You even done, your hair and make up for me, damn... your gorgeous" said Ringo.

"You really think so?" George asked.

"I mean, your gorgeous, no matter how you look but this is something else, a new side to you" said Ringo.

"Hmm... I'm glad you noticed that, because well... I don't really want to hide this part of me, from you" said George.

"Shameless is what you are, right now" said Ringo.

"Feel, like a whore too" said George.

"That too" said Ringo.

"But only for you, Richie, no one else will ever see this side to me, only you" said George.

"Because, I'm the only one, who can cause you to act like this" said Ringo.

"Exactly, baby" said George.

"Then, you will only ever be my whore" said Ringo.

"Oh yes" said George.

They both leaned in closer, staring intensely into each other's eyes, a look of lust and deep affection came over the two of them, as they shared a passionate kiss.

That night, would be end up being unforgettable in George's mind.


End file.
